2 hobbits dans une douche
by kilala-hunters
Summary: perversion extreme. pour extremes perverses de basse classe seulement


Si vous êtes venus lire cette fic, c'est vous êtes perverses!!! Et ne le nier surtout pas ! Si vous trouver cette fics trop oser, eh ben ne nous crier pas dessus parce que c'était votre choix de venir la lire en tk nous espérons que vous aller aimer. CA commence un peu raide, accord, mais l'essentiel c'est ;le pervestisme pas les petites intros sans but.   
  
Bonne Lecture !!!   
  
Sam impatient, décida quand même d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Ouvrant la porte, il gueula :   
  
-Hey Frodon quest-ce que tu... (gulp)   
  
LA bite de Sam s'éleva et forma une énorme bosse sous son pantalon  
  
, à la vue de Frodon, sortant de la douche. Sam, tellement surpris, laissa tomber sa serviette. Il fit un pas en avant et se peta la gueule sur le plancher mouiller. Frodon se secoua.   
  
-Ça...Va tu?   
  
-Ouais...   
  
Frodon lui tendit lentement la main. Sam hésita un peu avant de la rendre. Avant même que Frodon ai eu le temps de le relever, Sam l'attira vers lui d'un geste brusque. Frodon atterrit dans une position quelque peu gênante. Le corps pressé   
  
contre celui de Sam, il ne chercha pas à se relever.   
  
-Frodon?   
  
-Hm   
  
-Frodon...Je...   
  
Sam n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Frodon se pressant contre les siennes. Fermant les yeux, Sam se laissa aller, ne pensant plus a rien. Frodon interrompit cependant leur baiser pour murmurer un : Sam je t'aime...   
  
~ POV de Frodon~   
  
Keske je viens de dire?????   
  
Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Ohmy god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my   
  
god! Oh my god OH MY GOD...   
  
~Fin du POV~   
  
~POV de Sam~   
  
Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime,oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!!Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!!   
  
~Fin du POV~   
  
Pour toute réponse, Sam reprit le baiser. IL sentit les mains de Frodon se glisser sous son chandail. Sam en voyant ou il voulait en venir, leva les bras et laissa Frodon faire le travail. Peu après un chandail traversa la pièce, bientôt   
  
suivi du pantalon brun X-Large. Sam n'était plus vêtu que de son boxer noir avec des petits anneaux rouges ].   
  
-Enlèves ça Sam, ne me fait pas plus attendre.   
  
Répondant a la demande de son amant, Sam se dévêtit complètement.   
  
Sans plus attendre, Frodon passa aux choses sérieuses. Il glissa lentement ses doigts le long des fesses de Sam, s'approchant de l'anus de ce dernier. Ses 2 doigts glisserent lentement dans le trou, s'efoncant jusqu'au début de la main. Sam laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir (ou de douleur, aller savoir...) tandis que Frodon ayant identifié la partie intéressante de l'anatomie de Sam, retira sa main. SA bite étant bande, il l'enfonça dans l'anus de son partenaire jusqu'au plus creu. Il allait et sortait d'une façon très enthousiasme tandis que Sam hurlait de plaisir, s'Aggrippant au tapis de la salle de bain.   
  
-Ah Frodon n'arrête jamais, tu es si bon !   
  
-Ouais je sais   
  
-AAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!   
  
-Ta gueule hobbit gras, tu me pettes les tympans.   
  
Sam se mit à 4 pattes devant Frodon, approchant ses lèvres de sa bite bandée. L'entourant de sa bouche mouillée, il avança jusqu'à ce que le bout la bite de caresse le fond de son palais. Frodon se dit que Sam était beaucoup plus doué que Pippin ou même Gollum a ce genre de choses. Combien d'année de pratique ce gras immense avait-il eut ?   
  
-Liche-moi beau hobbit !   
  
-Ohh oui...   
  
Frodon partit sa langue du bas de Sam, glissa lentement vers le bas, caressant tout le long de le crack de fesse, jusqu'à l'anus ou, il le pénétra aussi loin que sa langue le lui permettait. Sam s'empara du shampoing de la marque Clairol avec essence de lauriers herbal Essence et en aspergea Frodon qui se mit à pousser des cris aigus et perçant de plaisir.   
  
-AAAAHHH !!! Le nouveau shampoing Fusion Fruits d'Herbal Essence ! Quelle expérience organiqueeeee !! Sauf que quand le shampoing rentra dans son cul, il trouva que ça brûlait. Frodon entraîna Sam dans la douche pour une torride séance de lavage mutuel. Ils se lavèrent dans les parties les plus intimes de leur corps, prenant garde ce très bien frotter.   
  
-Mon tour... dit Sam d'une voix vicieuse   
  
-Avec plaisir mon cher Samlimou  
  
-Yo the name's Sam   
  
-Ayaa , dit Frodon tandis que Sam le plaquait contre le mur et -utilisant Sum 41 comme modèle - rentra se bite lubrifiée par le shampoing dans l'anus de Frodon.   
  
Frodon se mit à jouir, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps, depuis que Pippin, Merry et lui avaient fait un trip à 3 (sans Gimli cette fois) .   
  
-Sam, est ce que je suis le premier ?   
  
-À part le petit panda qui se promenait, oui tu es le premier.   
  
-Trente seconde toi...Un panda ?!?   
  
-Tas quelque chose contre les adorables petites boules de poils ???   
  
-Euh...Non.   
  
-Et moi Frodon, suis-je le premier ?   
  
-Le seul avec qui s'était volontaire.   
  
-Alors...Qui d'autres   
  
-Un cousin, un hobbit et un nain.   
  
Et pour toute réponse, Sam prit un élan et enfonça son organe reproducteur au plus profond de l'anus de Frodon. Alors que Frodon poussait un gémissement, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et un blondie boy passa sa tête dans le cadre de porte. Le gémissement de Frodon se transforma en un cri de terreur.   
  
-Sam sort ton truc d'la, c 'est Legolas !!!   
  
-Hein koi ? Ou ça !   
  
-Par en avant imbécile, non tsé par en arrière !   
  
Sam se retourna vivement et percuta le mur de pleine face.   
  
~POV Frodon~   
  
Crisse de cave ! Comment je peux aimer un épais de même.   
  
~Fin POV~   
  
~POV Sam~   
  
Aieuuh   
  
~Fin POV~   
  
Legolas toussota légèrement pour les informer de sa présence.  
  
Ah Ah, si vous voulez la suite vous devez reviewer ^__ ^   
  
Alors on attend impatiemment tous vos reviews! 


End file.
